


Like Shooting Stars

by darkrabbit



Series: Otherstide [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spiritual, The Cartmel Masterplan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gives the Doctor another hint. He doesn't like it, but not for the reasons you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Shooting Stars

He is watching me.

The bounce of my gold curls along my shoulders.

His young eyes, they are my salvation.

I am a Neverwere, I tell him.

It’s why he can’t figure me out.

Why he hasn’t yet.

 I am a Time Lord hybrid.

I was born never to exist.

I can feel him raging against it, the tatters of society screaming for him not to believe.

I also know he has never listened to that screaming.

He asks me what name I chose when I left.

The Magdalene.

If I am, then he must be.

Early days yet, love.


End file.
